poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
At Monstropolis/Helping Mike and Sulley find Boo's door
This is the scene where our heroes arrive at Monstropolis in Ryan's and Meg's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 3. Monsters, Inc., Sora and his two friends, in thier monster forms walk with Ryan, Meg, Jessie, the Cyberlings and thier friends in monster forms. Sora notices something and our heroes got surprised as they got their weapons out Sora: Wha...? D-Donald... Goofy... Ryan... Meg... Cody... Matau... Blindings.. Orla... Oisin... Sean... Cyberlings... Crash... Ryan's mom... Sci-Ryan.... Jessie... Why do you guys look like monsters? Donald Duck: You do too! Orla Ryan: Donald's right. Goofy: Well, ya both scared me. Jessie Primefan: Goofy's right. And you did scare me as well. put thier weapons away. Sora looks at himself Sora: Seriously? Is this how we blend in here? Ryan F-Freeman: That's right, Sora. Donald Duck: It's about time you caught on. Sora: Could you guys take a few steps back? You're giving me the heebie-jeebies. Donald Duck: You take a step back! Goofy: Come on, I think our new look can turn out to be lots of fun! portal appears and Liam and Pinkipoo and Foiletta fell from it Liam: Owie! Pinkipoo: What a ride. Sora: Huh? Who are those guys? Pinkipoo: I think Boo knows who my name is. Ryan F-Freeman: Pinkipoo? What are you doing here? Pinkipoo: We've been asked by someone to help you as allies. So Liam, Foiletta and I will help you out. nods Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Sora: Hi, Pinkipoo. I'm Sora. Donald Duck: And I'm Donald. Goofy: A-yuck. Nice to meet ya, Pinkbear. I'm Goofy. Foiletta: I'm Foiletta. And this is... Ryan F-Freeman: Oh, I know. Liam, right? Liam: Oh yeah. looks around Sora: Wonder what kind of wierdos live here? Goofy: Who'd a thunk he get so creeped out? and the others chuckles Sora: What does it say? Pinkipoo: It says: "We scare because we care". Donald Duck: That's odd. Goofy: Doesn't sounds very caring. Sora: If they look like us, then they could be trouble. Evil Ryan: What would we do, Sora? Sora: Well, Evil Ryan. I think we better investigate. Foiletta: He's right. Ryan F-Freeman: Me and my friends knows this. It's Monsters Incorperated. Let's go. walk towards the entrance and the camera pans to the factory. The Logo sequence starts with doors appearing. One, purple, one blue, one red, one green and one yellow. The green door opens and a monster mouth roars before closes. The purple door opens revealing an eye before closing. The blue door opens to show a cupboard of a child's bedroom then closes then a yellow door opens showning an arm which opens the red door then the logo zooms in on the door then out to show the Monster's Inc factory with doors gliding on a rail at the bottom and words appear in blue with one eye on the letter M; "Monstropolis". The logo sequence ends with doors covering up the camera Monsters, Inc Ryan F-Freeman: Look. see Sulley playing with Boo. Sora, Donald and Goofy gasps Sora: Oh no! notices Ryan and friends Boo: Boo. Pinkipoo: I know them. Foiletta: Me too. turns around to see Ryan and friends Sulley: Hmm? I wonder who those guys are. Mike Wazowski: What!? Careful, Sulley. If they see the K-I-D... Sulley: It's fine. We got nothing to hide. Mike Wazowski: But you're the CEO! You set the example. Pinkipoo: Ol habits die hard. Don't they? Cody Fairbrother: I guess, P. Mike Wazowski: Ryan, guys! Guys, it's not what it looks like. Okay, listen. That kid over there just popped out of nowhere! We gotta call the CDA. Uh... It's a... uhhh... Oh yeah. A Code 835! points his Keyblade at Mike Sora: Are you trying to scare that little girl? Mike Wazowski: Yes! I mean, no no no! We're done with scare power. Nobody's gettin' scared. Sulley: Mike, take it easy. approached to Boo Goofy: You should too, Sora. Ya see? She's happy. dispels his Keyblade Pinkipoo: Hey Boo, how've ya been? Boo: Dogboy....Pinkipoo. Sora: Hello. My name is Sora. Boo: Boo. Sora: Oh, is that your name? Nice to meet you, Boo. giggles and laughs Mike Wazowski: Hold on! You guys really aren't afraid of humans? Jessie Primefan: Yeah. I know Boo met us ever since. Boo: at Donald Duck Mike Wazowski. Foiletta: That's not Mike Wazowski, Boo. That's Donald Duck. Donald Duck: Wha? at himself Mike Wazowski: Come on, Boo! I'M Mike Wazowski. Boo: at Donald Mike Wazowski. Happycane: Silly Boo, that's Donald Duck. Sulley: chuckles Well, you can see the resemblance. That googly Bear Eye. Donald Duck: What's going on? I'm Donald Duck! Cody Fairbrother: He's right, Boo. Even if you call him Mike Wazowski. Boo: Cody Fairbrother! Mike Wazowski! Happycane: Well Boo, it seems we have some allies. Boo: Yeah. Foiletta: We Yokai can be unique. Ryan F-Freeman: Oi. Goofy: A-yuck! I'm Goofy. Sulley: Well, my name's Sulley and this is... Sora: Oh, we know. Mike Wazowski, right? laughs Ryan F-Freeman: That is what I said to Liam, Sora. Liam: Hey, watch it, Ryan. sees something and hides behind Sulley in fear Sulley: What's the matter, Boo? Boo: noise and the others sees some Unversed and get out thier weapons Evil Ryan: Yo-Kai! Ryan, Meg, Crash, Sora, Donald and Goofy: Heartless! sees the Unversed Emblem on the Spiked Turtletoad Unversed Sora: No... That's not the Heartless's emblem! Queen Ryanara: If they are not Yo-Kai... Donald Duck: Then what? Goofy: And how come I feel like I mighta seen them before? Jessie Primefan: And I feel like I beat them before. Bertram T. Monkey: Well, they are not friendly. Sora: For once, I agree, Bertram. carries Boo and puts her on a chair Sulley: Stay here. Kitty will be back. Foiletta: We'll fight alongside you. Liam: You can count on us. wields out a Yokai Watch Dream Pinkipoo: Happycane, protect Boo. Happycane: Got it! Mike Wazowski: Those guys are right, Sulley. This is got bad news written all over it. Sulley: Yeah. We got to keep Boo safe. Mike Wazowski: I'm on it! Cody Fairbrother: Okay, Liam. I think this would be your crash course of combat. Liam: Yeah, Cody. While you got your Keyblade, I got this as my weapon. Pinkipoo: I'll heal anyone with my Soultimate and and my Restore technique. Crash Bandicoot: Extreme game memories. My sister would be happy. She is at the ship. Queen Ryanara: Yeah. Let's fight those new monsters. start to fight the Unversed Pinkipoo: Let's go! Queen Ryanara: her Keyblade at the Flood Unversed and it dissapears Whoa. That is fun. Evil Anna: around with her Keyblade Whoa! hits a few Unversed and they disappear and one gets beaten by Sulley Liam: Thanks, Sulley. his weapon at the Flood Unversed and it disappears they deafeated the Unversed Sulley: Alright. Mike Wazowski: Nice, Sulley. Even with those extra pounds you put on. Sulley: Heh, still runnin' circles round you, butterball. Cody Fairbrother: You did amazing, Liam. Even with this new weapon you got. Boo: Kitty! runs to Boo Mike Wazowski: So any idea who those guys were? Sora: Well...they couldn't have been Heartless... Liam: And Ryan and I know they are not Yo-Kai. Goofy: Hmm, it's on the top of my tongue. I remember the king told us somethin' about... nega-tive emotions... Jessie Primefan: I think those monsters are called... Sci-Ryan and Donald: Unversed? Goofy: Oh yeah. Them! Jessie Primefan: That is right, you too. Pinkipoo: I have heard of Wicked Yo-Kai but this is ridiculous. Sora: Unversed..? Goofy: Uh-huh, a while back, the king fought a whole bunch of battle against 'em with the three missing Keyblade wielders. Jessie Primefan: And I do fight alongside them some ago. Sora: The same three that we're looking for? Aqua, Terra and Ventus? Donald Duck: Uh-huh. We need more dependable help then you! Sora: Hey! Ryan F-Freeman: I know I am a Keyblade Master, these three could be more help then Liam and his Yo-Kai. Liam: insulted Hey! Watch it, Ryan. Foiletta: annoyed Don't make me curse you. F-Freeman whimpered and covered in fear, shaking like a leaf Ryan F-Freeman: scared Gaah! I'm sorry! laughs Goofy: Still, how come the Unversed are showin' up now? Matau T. Monkey: Any ideas? Donald Duck: Is it because they use scream power? Sonant Midnight: Could be. The Unversed might be getting scream power. Mike Wazowski: Hey, I told you we're through using that! Besides, we have no idea who or what you're talking about. Sora: Oh, you'd really like the King... gasps and grabs Sora with Donald and Goofy Ryan, Donald and Goofy: Order! Meg Griffin: Yeah. Listen to Ryan, Sora. Sora: Ummm... basically... we've come from far away to get rid of those creatures causing trouble. We're like... exterminators? Mike Wazowski: Just how far away? Goofy: As far as you can imagine. Mike Wazowski: Hmmm... Okay, okay, let's just say we buy all that. Are those creeps dangerous? Donald Duck: Extremely! Sulley: They sure gave Boo a scare. Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, Boo. You remember me? Boo: Techno-kid? Pinkipoo: She remembers you, alright. Orla Ryan: Yeah. She even remembers Cody, Liam. Pinkipoo: I wonder if she remembers Liam? looked at Liam and Pinkipoo Boo: Liam. Pinkipoo: She's gonna say Dogboy, I just know it. Boo didn't say Dogboy, instead she said.. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes